Midnight Cries
by mukirome
Summary: Hibari is a private detective who has accepted a job to work undercover at Namimori Middle School, in search of two missing students, who may have already been killed by the serial killer roaming around the streets. Rated M for later chapters. AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Summary: Hibari is a private detective who gets hired by Timoteo, the principal of Namimori Middle School, to investigate the disappearances of two of the students. Hibari accepts the job and goes undercover as a teacher at Nami Middle. Are these missing girls even connected? Do they have anything to do with the recent gruesome murders that have been occuring recently? All Hibari knows is that this case will be more interesting than his usual missing cat jobs he performs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Cries<strong>

**Chapter 1**

It had been yet another uneventful day at the Skylark Detective Agency. The most exciting part of the day had been chasing after his client's fluffy, overweight, ginger kitten. Searching for lost kitties can be exhausting but for Hibari Kyoya, it was just a waste of time. Boring jobs were all just part of the territory of being a private investigator. Thrilling cases that got the blood pumping, like tracking down a murderer, were handed to the police, which left Hibari forced to assist herbivores with their ordinary, boring requests.

It was already dark out and Hibari was closing up his sparsely decorated detective agency, when an unfamiliar old man entered the building.

"We're closed," Hibari glared at the intruding stranger.

"I'm sorry for arriving here in this late hour but this is an urgent request," the man replied, his eyes begging Hibari to just listen to his intentions. Hibari observered the elderly man with crisp, white hair and his matching moustache and dressed in an obviously expensive brown, pinstripe suit and carriying a detailed and exquisite scepter.

"Fine, come inside. I'll listen but it better be worth my time," Hibari grumbled. Hibari was only agreeing to listen to the old geezer's request because he figured he would be able to wrangle a ton of cash from this wealthy looking man. Working as a P.I. with few customers, meant that Hibari constantly struggled to make ends meet. This month in particular had been extra tough, as the only person who wanted his assistance was the cat-lady and Hibari's reward wasn't exactly the most satisfiying.

Leading the man to a seat by his desk, Hibari himself seated himself at his plain, wooden desk. "You must be Hibari Kyoya, correct? Thank you for allowing me inside your premises," the man politely spoke, only irritating Hibari more.

"Can we just get straight to business, Herbivore?" Hibari muttered, wanting to hurry up and get this ordeal over with.

"Yes but first, I would like to introduce myself. I am Timoteo and I am the principal of Namimori Middle School," Timoteo introduced himself, while Hibari's glare became more intense. "As I mentioned before, I have an urgent case for you. Two students from my school have gone missing and I would like you to find them."

Hibari was surprised and intrigued by Timoteo's request, after all the only search and rescue cases he received were helping people find their lost pets but still he asked, "Why come to me? This is a job for the cops, not a private detective."

"I have already informed the police but with the recent incidents around town, I fear for the safety of the rest of my students," answered Timoteo, his face fraught with worry.

Hibari knew about the incidents that Timoteo was refering to. In the past week, two mutilated corpses of female students had been discovered. Hibari only knew as much as the news reported but even so, everyone in town believed that the murders were the work of a serial killer.

"What exactly are you wanting my assistance for?" Hibari questioned, knowing there was something more to Timoteo's words than just trying to the find the kid's whereabouts.

"Well, I would like you to work undercover at my school to investigate the whereabouts of the missing girls and also to help prevent any other students from disappearing," he informed Hibari, proving himself capable of handling Hibari's permanant glare. It impressed Hibari that the old man wasn't trembling in fear, like so many others.

"What would my cover be?" Hibari replied, already knowing the dreaded answer.

"I would have you work as a teacher," announced Timoteo. "So, will you accept my request, Hibari?"

Hibari mulled over the job, silently in his head. He absolutely hated crowds of people. So spending time with a bunch of adolescent, annoying, loud-mouthed brats was not his idea of a great time but it wasn't often that he got to work on a case as interesting as this one. Even if it had zero conections with the recent killings, it was still more engrossing and a better use of his time then the pathetic jobs he usually solved. Besides, he would surely be paid handsomely.

"Okay, Herbivore, I'll accept but I have a few conditions. Firstly, you must not tell anyone that I am a detective. The only people at the school who should know my real occupation is me and you. Secondly, you must grant me access to any personal files that I ask for and finally, I expect to be properly compensated for my efforts," Hibari commanded, his harsh eyes locked on Timoteo.

"Of course, I accept those conditions. Thank you very much for accepting my request," Timoteo bowed, gratefully.

Opening his mouth widely, Hibari yawned, "So who am I looking for?"

Timoteo looked downwards and answered, dejectedly, "The two students are Hepburn Iris and Sasagawa Kyoko."

* * *

><p>"Papa!" Hibari's daughter, Uni, called out as she ran to greet her father as he entered the door to their home.<p>

"I'm home," Hibari smiled, rustling the top of Uni's little head. Hibari was a cold hearted man, constantly irritated at various things most people find amusing and hated spending time with other people, finding them eyesores. The exception to this was Uni, though. It could be because she was his precious daughter but it was more likely because of Uni's radiant smiles, that made Hibari want to bask in their glow and temporarily become a compassionate human being.

"Did you find Gerry?" Uni asked, her big, blues eyes hoping for a happy outcome, for the kitten Hibari had saved.

"Yeah, that cat is back safe and sound with his owner now," Hibari informed her.

"Yay!" cheered Uni, happily, twirling herself around the room. Watching Uni beaming, warmed Hibari's normally frozen heart. Uni was mature for her age, so witnessing her act like a kid pleased Hibari. Her reason for usually behaving beyond her years was due to the pain of losing her mother, Aria. No, it wasn't death. It was something much, more painful.

Hibari had first met Aria after graduating from highschool. The two had attended the same university and fell in love, shortly after their first encounter. Hibari didn't date much while he was a teenager because the girls were either afraid of him or they irritated the hell out of him. Aria, on the other hand, managed to make Hibari's heart race, due to her lack of timidness directed towards him and the mature, intelligent manner she presented herself as, failed to annoy Hibari.

Their blissful lives, however, were forever changed once Uni had been born. For some reason, Aria became distant, cold and unlike the person Hibari loved. On Uni's first birthday, Aria had disappeared. Hibari never reported her as a missing person, though. That was because when he returned home on that dark, stormy night, there had been a small note left beside the sleeping Uni.

In the familiar, delicate handwriting that belonged to Aria, the note read simply, "I'm sorry. Goodbye, Hibari."

After that, Hibari never looked at another person romantically again. He suffered through a dark moment, blaming himself for Aria departure and drowning his sorrows in alcohol. If it weren't for the fact that he eventually grew determined to take care of Uni, Hibari probably wouldn't have survived being abandoned by the love of his life. Uni was his angel now and he would do anything to protect her bright smiles, that was constantly glued to her face, these days.

Uni never used to smile. Hibari still remembers the day when she asked him if he wished she had never been born because then Hibari would still have Aria in his arms. That question had left Hibari shocked and stunned, that his sweet innocent child could ever imagine something so depressing. He had answered her honestly, telling her that he would never wish for her to vanish from the world, even if it meant regaining Aria, because she is his precious, little angel. This year, Uni's attitude had improved considerably since then, thanks to her fun-loving, joyful classmates, Bluebell, Futa and Fran.

This was another reason for his accepting Timoteo's job offer. Hibari had experienced the harsh reality of losing a loved one. The pain of not knowing if they are being brutally tortured or living their dream life is something Hibari wouldn't wish on even his worse enemies. Female students vanishing hit close to home as well. If anything were to occur to Uni, then Hibari knew he would lose control of himself. So Hibari swore to himself that he would uncover the secrets behind Iris and Kyoko's tragic disappearances. He would return them to their families. If he were to fail in his task then he would just bite himself to death.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Crack pairing with Hibari and Aria. The only reason for it is because I wanted to make Uni Hibari's daughter for this fic. If you're wondering how can Hibari even have a child, he is twenty-six in this fic. Uni is seven, which makes Hibari nineteen when he had her. Most characters will still have their normal ages, for example, Kyoko is fourteen. Next chapter will have Hibari enter the school and meet people like Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, etc. Hope you enjoyed reading and please review. Any constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Early the next morning, Hibari walked himself to Namimori Middle School. He could have drove his car, or even used his dusty motorbike that was stashed somewhere in the garage, but he chose to go by foot because his house was nearby.

Entering through the gates, the sakura petals floating away in the warm spring breeze, was nostalgic for Hibari. He had once attended Namimori Middle around a decade ago. Back then he was the head of the disciplinary committee and had ruled the school through fear. If people crowded around him or just plain irritated him, then he would just bite the perpetrator to death, in the name of discipline.

Right now though, he couldn't tell if Nami Middle was as disciplined as it was when he was a student. That was because the school was currently deserted. Hibari had decided to arrive at the school early to avoid the annoying, bratty crowds but also to get a slight headstart on his investigation.

Hibari headed inside the large building and began wandering around the unchanged corridors. Hibari soon heard soft footsteps coming from behind him, "Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" Twisting his neck to face the voice, Hibari saw it was a woman, who seemed as if she was in her early-twenties. The black suit she wore, matched the glasses that framed her face and half of her light-coloured hair had been pulled back into a bun, while the other half was left dangling beside her cheek.

"My name's Hibari Kyoya. I'm a new teacher, starting today and you are?" Hibari politely introduced himself.

"Hm, I don't remember hearing anything about a new teacher," the woman mused aloud. "Oh, sorry, it's not like I doubt you or anything, I'm just surprised. I'm forgetting my manners now. I'm Oregano and I'm Class 2-D's teacher," she held out her hand, which Hibari promptly shook.

"Oregano, would you mind escorting me to Timoteo's office?" asked Hibari. Truth was Hibari already knew the directions, well that was if the school's layout hadn't changed in ten years but Hibari figured he may be able to gather information from Oregano.

"Sure, it's no problem. Just follow me," Oregano began leading the way.

"How long have you been teaching, Oregano?" inquired Hibari. He knew it was too early to start asking questions about the missing girls that would arouse suspicion, so for now he would do small talk.

"I'm kind of a newbie. I only began working as a teacher this year."

"Then as a fellow newbie, I hope you will show me the ropes around here," Hibari replied with a smile, trying to gain her trust.

"Sure. Any questions you may have, I'll be happy to assist," Oregano paused at a door. "Here's Timoteo's office and I will see you around then," she departed away.

Knocking once on the hard wood, Hibari entered the principal's office, "Hibari, it is good to see you. Just as you requested, I have collected the files you wanted," Timoteo handed Hibari two manila folders.

The files were the personal information about Hepburn Iris and Sasagawa Kyoko. Flicking through Kyoko's folder, Hibari found a picture of a cute girl with a sweet smile. Her image suited her, as, according to her records, she was a model student, with good grades, above average physical ablitity and not even a detention to her name.

Iris, on the other hand, wrecked havoc. Constantly tardy, failing to complete homework and breaking the school's dress code, the only good thing going for her was her science and math grades were outstanding. Class 2-D, Hibari read. That was Oregano's class.

"Hibari, I have assigned you to Class 1-A," informed Timoteo, causing Hibari to close the folders and deciding to take a better look later.

"That's Kyoko's class," Hibari remebered reading from her file.

Timoteo nodded his head, "Yes. I thought it would be helpful for you to work in the class of one of the missing students."

"What happened to their usual teacher?" Hibari began his interrogation, a scrowl ruining his handsome face.

"Their teacher, Daemon Spade, has enrolled himself in a training program. I'm sorry, you must have wanted to ask him questions. Well, it is still feasible to contact him as the school nurse is his wife," apologized Timoteo, bowing his head.

Hibari had wanted to question Kyoko's teacher but he couldn't complain now. He would just need to contact this Daemon on his own terms later.

"What can you tell me about Oregano?" Hibari threw another question at his employer.

Blinking in surprise, Timoteo protested, "Oregano's a lovely person. There is no way she would have had anything to do with these disappearances."

"I wasn't making an accusation but Oregano is a person of interest right now, as she was Iris' teacher, correct?" glared Hibari.

Regaining his composure, Timoteo sighed, "That is correct. I apologize, I know it is a part of your job to be suspicious of everyone. To answer your question, Oregano is an excellent teacher. She is friendly but will not hesitate to punish disobediant students. Her class loves her and so does everyone else on staff."

"So even Iris loved her? Despite receiving a detention practically every day?" Hibari responded, slightly amused by Timoteo's politically corect comments but he was mostly annoyed.

"Well, you always get those troubled students who fail to follow the rules. The attitude that Iris portrayed to her teacher is something every teacher experiences."

Growing bored of this conversation now, Hibari loudly yawned. Opening the door, he asked, "Before I go, I have one last question. Out of curiosity, how long have you been the principal here?"

"For five years now. How is that relevant to the case?" the old man frowned in confusion.

"Who knows?" Hibari cryptically replied, leaving the principal alone in his office. Hibari had only asked that question because Timoteo had not been principal whilst he had attended the school and because of his former obssesion for the school, he was curious. Right now, the answer may be irrelevant but Hibari knew from experience that even the teeniest details could be the most important clues.

* * *

><p>Hibari was relaxing on his back, with his eyes tightly closed, atop the school's roof. School hadn't officially begun yet but he could hear the noisy herbivores that now surrounded the school but thankfully none of the brats had made their way over to the roof.<p>

Hibari had already throughly read through Iris and Kyoko's files and was now silently pondering over the infomation he had gleaned this morning and the night before.

Today was Thursday. Iris had vanished on Sunday evening, while Kyoko disappeared on Wednesday. For someone to be reported missing, and to even be taken seriously, on the day of disappearance was rare. Hibari understood the reason for the panic was due to the recent murders of other local students. That, coupled with the fact that it was not in Kyoko's character to fail to mention if she would be out late, or even to stay out late, was what lead to her freaked parents rapidly contacting the authorities, which then lead Timoteo to hire Hibari.

"Ring!" the bells signalled the start of class. Hibari reluctantly rose to his feet, his mouth wide open in a yawn, and ventured into the horrible crowds of teenagers. Giving everyone he passed a cold stare, he made his way to Class 1-A to officially begin his first day as a teacher.

When he entered 1-A, Hibari heard the noisy herbivores hush up and felt their confused, surprised gazes, at the unknown stranger. Standing in front of the class, Hibari introduced himself, "My name is Hibari Kyoya and I will be your teacher from today."

"What happened to Daemon?"

"He didn't mention anything about leaving."

"Maybe, that serial killer got to him,"

"Or maybe he is the killer."

"Hiii! There's no way Daemon would be the killer."

"Urgh, my stomach hurts."

Hibari's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, as he overheard the gossiping herbivores. Unable to remain calm, Hibari snapped, "All of you shut up, immediately, unless you want to get bitten to death!"

The class froze and shivered from the icy glare their new teacher was directing at them. Suddenly, the door slammed open and a long, silver-haired boy waltzed into the terrified classroom. Hibari grew even more pissed at viewing the newcomer. Not because he was late but because he was polluting the air with his dirty smoke that arose from the boy's cigarette.

"Take out that cigarette," ordered Hibari, with his intense glare.

The boy glared back and muttered," Tch, who do you think you are?"

Hibari swiftly took the cigarette out of the brat's lips and disposed of it in the bin. That rapid action, left the entire class taken aback in wide-eyed shock. Recovering from his shock, the punk rolled his eyes and withdrew to a desk at the front of the class.

With the class had finally settled, Hibari began doing the roll call, "Basil."

"Thy art here," a bright, blue-eyed boy answered, speaking in a weird, dated style.

"Belphegor."

"Ushishishi," laughed a boy whose blonde bangs, hid his eyes.

"Byakuran."

"Yeah, I'm here," responded a smiling boy with spiky white hair and a mysterious marking under his left eye.

"Daisy."

"I-I'm here," a creepy, dirty looking boy replied. Even though he was a middle schooler, the boy's arm held on tightly to a damaged pink, stuffed animal.

"Gokudera Hayato."

"Tch," the punk from before spat out in response.

"Irie Shoichi."

"Yes," moaned a crimson-haired boy, who was clutching at his stomach, for some reason.

"Kurokawa Hana."

"Here," a long-haired girl looking bored, called out.

"Longchamp Naito."

"Peace, peace," a boy enthusiastically gave out the peace sign.

"Miura Haru."

"Here, desu," a girl whose hair was tied back into a ponytail, frantically waved her hand above her head.

"Nagi."

"...Yes," an almost unaudible sound, came from the lips of a timid looking girl, whose long hair covered her face.

"Sasagawa Kyoko," there was no response but Hibari had expected that.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"H-here," a boy with tall, pointed hair stammered, obviously afraid of his new teacher.

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Yo," a well-built, cheerful looking boy grinned at Hibari.

Hibari finished taking attendance, noting that Kyoko was the only absentee. He already had a migrane though, due to the ruckus the herbivores had caused and Hibari moaned to himself, that this would be a very long and exasperating day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: None of the characters that have appeared are OC. Reborn has a gazillion characters anyway, so I don't really need to make OC's. The person called Nagi in this chapter is Chrome. You may remember that Nagi was her original name. Because she is Nagi in this fic, she still has both her eyes, her organs and no pineapple hair. There is a reason I have decided to use Chrome's Nagi persona but explaining it now would be spoiling.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ring!" the school bells signalled the end of the day's lessons.

"You Herbivores are dismissed now," Hibari announced. "Miura Haru, I want a word with you."

"Hahi?" yelped Haru, glancing around to find only the relieved expressions from her classmates that they weren't the one to have a private chat with their intimidating teacher. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Haru timidly asked, afraid that she was in trouble for something.

"Relax, you're not in trouble," Hibari gently smiled. After spending an entire day with the students of Class 1-A, there was only one student that didn't annoy him. That was Kurokawa Hana, purely because she wasn't a weak herbivore, a bothersome punk, or super, unaturally happy, like her classmates. Hana was the only student that Hibari was able to tolerate, due to her calmness and her intelligence that she had exhibited in class but it was because of those qualities that Hibari would have to tread carefully around her, or his cover might be blown.

That's why he decided to speak with Haru. Despite the fact she actually had a quick-witted mind, she was also a hyper-active blabbermouth, which made her perfect for Hibari to gather information, with little risk in losing his cover.

Hibari's first question was, "Do you know Iris?"

"Hahi? Iris? Do you mean the part of the eye?" blinked Haru in confusion, while tilting her cute head. It seemed as if she had no clue who Hepburn Iris is.

"Anyway, this is regarding Sasagawa Kyoko. I was wondering if she had a boyfriend or close friend who might deliver to her, her homework and classnotes that she missed?" Hibari casually asked.

"Hahi, Kyoko doesn't have a boyfriend," was Haru's immediate response.

"How would you know?" glared Hibari.

"Because she is my best friend!" Haru declared, trumphantly, pumping her fist in the air. "You should ask her brother, Ryohei, to deliver the work. Oh, Ryohei's a second year and captain of the boxing club. I think they have practise today, so he should still be on campus. Anyway, can I go now? I have rhythmic gymnastics today and I don't want to be late," pouted Haru, who then dashed away after Hibari nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Hibari didn't immediately go check out the boxing club. That's because he would rather talk to this Ryohei when there wasn't an irritating crowd gathered. Instead, he headed to the infirmary, to ask a few simple questions to the nurse.<p>

"Can I help you?" a graceful voice called out, as Hibari entered the medical room. The speaker was a stunning woman, with her long, glossy locks trailing down her back and a beautiful face that looked as if it had been carved from the gods themselves.

"I understand that you are Daemon Spade's wife, correct? My name is Hibari Kyoya and I am Daemon's replacement, while he is working at his training program. I just had a few questions and I was hoping you would give me a way to contact him," requested Hibari, politely. This was another thing Hibari hated about his job. The need to be kind to every damn herbivore!

"Yes, I'm Daemon's wife, Elena. Daemon probably isn't home right now but I can give you our contact details," she informed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Taking out a piece of white paper, she wrote the address and phone number to her house, handing the slip of paper to Hibari.

"Thank you. I will try contacting him, some time soon," replied Hibari, heading back out. Before exiting he continued, "One more thing before I leave but did Kyoko visit you often?"

Slanting her long neck, Elena answered, "I've never treated Sasagawa Kyoko for sickness or injury."

"What about Iris?" questioned Hibari.

"Iris? Do you mean Hepburn Iris? I'm sorry but I can't give out medical information to persons uninvolved," she uttered, her voice lacking any apologetic tone.

"That's okay, I already got what I wanted," Hibari remarked mysteriously, leaving the nurse alone, to ponder over his meaning.

The fact that Elena was able to recognize that Hibari was talking about Sasagawa Kyoko, even though he only spoke her given name, wasn't a lead. Daemon could of discussed with her about his students, so of course she would know who Kyoko was.

Iris, on the other hand, was not one of Daemon's students and according to her records, her first year teacher was someone by the name of Tumeric. Working as a school nurse was surely a busy job and you would probably encounter various different faces. The only ones you were likely to remember were ones who left a lasting impression, due to their seriousness, or ones that made numerous trips. Now Hibari just had to figure out why Iris had visited Elena.

* * *

><p>With his arms crossed and leaning against the gym that was specially arranged for boxing, Hibari watched as the herbivores departed out of the building. After chatting with Elena, Hibari had stopped by Timoteo's office. There he collected the personal files of Class 1-A, Class 2-D, Oregano, Daemon Spade, Elena and Sasagawa Ryohei. He hadn't taken a detailed analysis of the records yet, only skimming through Ryohei's file to find a picture so he could identify him in the crowd.<p>

As a boy with short, pale hair exited the building, Hibari called out his name, "Sasagawa Ryohei, can I have a moment?"

"Huh, who's asking?" the boy wondered, in puzzlement. Hibari ran his eyes over the kid, taking note of the thick bandages wrapped around both of his hands.

"Hibari Kyoya," he stated his name bluntly. "I want to ask you about your sister."

"Kyoko?" Ryohei softly breathed out. The calm smile he had worn, vanished as his expression became pale with distress. "I don't have anything to say," muttered Ryohei, beginning to walk away.

"I know Kyoko's missing," Ryohei halted in his tracks, when he heard those words. "I was hired by the principal to find your sister but the only way that is possible is if you answer my questions honestly." Hibari figured it would be okay to reveal the truth to Ryohei because Ryohei already knew that Kyoko was missing and he could tell that the boy was stubborn and wouldn't cooperate otherwise.

Ryohei turned to face Hibari again, determination in his eyes, "Okay. I'll do anything if it means helping bring Kyoko home."

"When was the last time you made contact with her?" Hibari questioned, trying to keep his icy voice from being too harsh. Hibari could see that Ryohei was only pretending to remain strong. He was just barely managing to not have a meltdown. Hibari understood those feelings well, thanks to Aria.

"Yesterday, when we came to school together," Ryohei's low voice replied.

"Did she say anything about going out somewhere?"

"No," Ryohei shaked his head, slowly, glancing down at his sneakers.

"Had she been acting unusual recently or was she troubled by something?" prodded Hibari.

"I didn't notice anything weird going on with her. Kyoko was still smiling happily like she always did," Ryohei's murmured, dejectedly.

"Does she have any enemies?"

"No, everybody loved Kyoko to the extreme." Hibari's eyebrow raised in displeasure at the word extreme.

"Then, does she have a boyfriend?" Hibari was starting to get frustrated with gaining no leads to go on.

"Kyoko never spoke about girly things like that with me but I remember overhearing her talk about boys with Hana and Haru. I think they mentioned someone called Sawada. Oh, I also remember they kept talking about a spanner. I don't know why they would need one though, they aren't mechanics," Ryohei scratched his head. "I don't think she ever dated, though."

"Sawada, huh? Looks like I'll have to question that No-Good Herbivore tomorrow," thought Hibari, recalling the nickname that got tossed around in class. "Kyoko was popular and never dated but there must have been at least one person who asked her out," commented Hibari.

"I know Mochida asked her out before. Mochida's a third year and captain of the kendo club and I know he didn't take Kyoko's rejection well," Ryohei responded. "Hey, are you saying that he might have harmed Kyoko," Ryohei growled, his eyes flaring up in rage.

"Calm down, Herbivore, you're jumping to conclusions. I'm learning about Kyoko's love life because lust and greed tend to be the most common motivations for a crime. There is still a high possibility that nothing has happend to Kyoko and that she will return home safely today," Hibari calmly remarked, doubting his own words.

Ryohei stared at Hibari in silence for a brief moment before confidently saying, "You're right. Kyoko will return safely and then we will just extremely laugh about all this."

"Right," agreed Hibari, hating himself for creating false hope. "I think I'm done for now but I want you to promise me something. Right now I am pretending to be a teacher at this school. All you have to do is keep the fact that I am a detective a secret from everyone. If I find out you revealed my identity to anyone, I will bite you to death, understood?"

"I understand to the EXTREME!" screamed Ryohei, regaining his usual spirit, now that he was believing postive outcomes for Kyoko.

His migraine returning, thanks to Ryohei's deafening yell, Hibari departed from the herbivore and began the journey back to his home, where his precious Uni awaited him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry if this chap was kind of boring and that the mystery has been progressing slowly. I promise there will be some developments in the next chapter. Also, you might have noticed that I wrote Uni's name as Uni instead of Yuni like I did in the first chapter. That's because chapter 357 of the manga showed the official romanization of her name as Uni on the briefcase she received. So I am going to use Uni from now on and I have also edited the first chapter to fix her name.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Hibari returned home, he grew tense. The regular routine was for Uni to come running to greet him at the door but today she failed to appear. On these rare occasions, when she didn't show up at the door always made Hibari think the worse.

He wandered silently through the house trying to find a clue as to where Uni was. As he neared the living room, he relaxed when he heard the cheerful sound of her voice but then he frowned upon hearing the nostalgic voice that was communicating with her.

"Yo, Kyoya, it's been awhile," the cool voice greeted Hibari as he entered the room.

"What are you doing here, Herbivore?" Hibari's glare was directed at the handsome blonde who was sitting on the three-seater couch that lay across from the chair Uni was in.

"I'm sorry, papa. He said he was an old friend of yours, so I let him in," apologized Uni.

"You never change, Kyoya. I'm amazed that you were able to raise such a sweet and polite kid. She's nothing like her father, after all," the blonde smiled. The man who sat in Hibari's house was named Dino. Before becoming a private investigator, Hibari had been in the police. Dino had been his partner back then and he had taught the skylark everything he knew. Hibari hadn't encountered Dino since he decided to leave the force, three years ago.

"If you only came to be a nuisance to me, then I want you to leave now, before I bite you to death!" barked Hibari.

"Unfortunately, I came here on business," informed Dino, his smile erased and his expression now serious.

Uni got up from her seat and hugged her father, "I'll go to my room." Hibari gently patted her soft head before she left the two men alone in the living room.

Taking a seat in the chair that had been heated by Uni, Hibari glared, "So, what is this business of yours?"

"I assume you have heard about the recent murders of two girls, right?" answered Dino, to which Hibari nodded his head in reply. "I'm the detective in charge of the case and a third body was discovered earlier today."

"And you came to me because?"

"Well, we still haven't confirmed the identity of the victim but the I.D card that was found on her, revealed that she was a student of Namimori Middle School. I spoke to the principal there and he informed me that you have been hired to investigate the disappearances of two of the students there," Dino paused. "It seems like we found one of them. The I.D card found on the victim belonged to Hepburn Iris," muttered Dino, taking a sip of the tea that Uni had prepared for him while he had been waiting for Hibari to return.

After a moment of silence, Hibari questioned, "That information is confidential police information, isn't it? What's your reason for sharing it with me?"

Placing the teacup back down on the coffee table, the blonde replied, "I hate to admit it but we have been unable to uncover any strong leads connecting the victims. The only thing we really have to go on is that the killer is targeting female middle schoolers. I know you hate working with others but if you assist me with my investigation, I can help you out with yours."

"I don't need your help, Bronco," Hibari spoke the nickname of his former partner.

"Ha ha, I'm sure you are plenty capable of solving the case by yourself but without police records you are at a severe disadvantage. Besides, I'm sure you can throw away your pride if it means bringing back Sasagawa Kyoko alive."

Glaring at the older man, Hibari reluctantly said, "Fine. I'll assist you but don't expect me to follow your commands." Hibari shaked the hand that Dino held out.

"I'd be worried if you ever did follow my orders," laughed Dino, grateful that the skylark had agreed to assist and being reminded of the past they had shared together.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in another part of town, a trembling young girl was chained up against a wall. She had no knowledge of how long she had been in this unknown place. She was famished and the room stank from the liquid that had trailed down her legs and had soaked her panties.<p>

Her arms and legs hurt. The chains that shackled her refused to let her sit and now her body was in extreme agony. Her eyes and throat stung from all the screaming and crying she had fired out and she could feel that her cheek was swollen from the slap her kidnapper had used to shut her up.

"If you are going to kill me, then do it now," she begged, wanting her suffering to end.

"Be patient. All things take time," the girl's kidnapper rubbed her tear streaked face.

"I'm sorry, God. I'm sorry for the sins I must have commited, so please. End my torment or send an angel down to save me. Please, someone, anyone. Save me!" the girl desperately pleaded in the silent corners of her mind.

* * *

><p>After agreeing to cooperate together, Hibari and Dino exchanged all the information they had gathered. The first victim was Shitt P, who had attended Shimon Middle School. The second victim was a student at Kokuyo Middle School called M.M.<p>

One of the common threads of the three murders was that all three girls lacked a family. Shitt P lived together with a group of orphans, like herself, who all attended the same school. M.M was similar, living in the deserted Kokuyo Health Land with a group of other Kokuyo kids. Iris, on the other hand, lived in a apartment by herself, paid for by a wealthy relative who lived abroad.

All the girls had vanished on a Sunday and according to the coroner's report, the time of death for the first two victims was around midnight the same day.

M.M's corpse had been the first to be discovered, last Tuesday. A fisherman had uncovered her while he had enjoyed his weekly fishing hobby, in Namimori River.

Shitt P's corpse had been dumped at the local dumpster and a scavenger had contacted the authorities the day after the first discovery. The body of Iris had been found by an accountant, who usually drove to and from work but his car was currently getting repairs done. So, he had chosen to walk to his place of employment, taking a short cut through a dark alley, only to find the disgusting, unforgetable sight of a grotesque corpse.

"Kyoko's disappearance doesn't fit the pattern," Hibari uttered. "It doesn't seem to be the work of the serial killer." Unlike the other girls, Kyoko had a loving family who wished for her safety and she went missing on Wednesday, not Sunday.

"It still could be, though. Maybe, she uncovered something the killer didn't want anybody to know. If she was taken by the same person as the other three, there is still a chance that she is alive because the killer only seems to kill on Sundays," pondered Dino, aloud.

"That would give us three days to find her, if she was taken by the same person," Hibari realised, counting down the days til Sunday in his raven head. "Has there been any progress into her disappearance?"

"I'm not working on the Sasagawa case. My knowledge on that case is limited because there hasn't been any solid evidence tying the two cases together, so I'm not privy to the details but I could ask Sawada for more info," the Bronco answered, finishing his cup of tea.

Hibari scrowled when he heard the name that Dino mentioned. "Sawada?" he grumbled.

"You know him?" Dino asked, noticing the irritated expression that had appeared on Hibari's face.

"I know a No-Good Herbivore called Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Well, the Sawada I was referring to is named lemitsu. He was some big shot back in Italy and he joined the force after you left us. He's well respected amongst everyone but without even meeting him you already consider him an enemy," Dino teased, in his usual friendly manner.

The skylark glared at the blonde and said, "Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student at Namimori Middle. He happens to be in the same class as Sasagawa Kyoko. It's been awhile since I was a cop but don't you think it's suspicious that this lemitsu has been assigned a case where a family member is a possible suspect."

"It could just be a coincidence. They may not even know each other but regardless, I'll see what I can dig up on lemitsu," promised Dino. Glancing at the clock at the wall, he declared, "Wow, the time sure flew quickly. I'll be leaving now. Remember to be at the coronor at seven o'clock in the morning. It was good to see you again, Kyoya and tell Uni that I said goodbye."

After Dino had left the premises, Hibari went to check up on Uni. Entering her lightless room, he found her sleeping peacefully in her cosy bed. Seeing her blankets knocked away, he softly tucked her in the warm sheets and gently kissed her forehead, before heading to his own room to catch some shut eye himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A couple notes about Dino. Like how Hibari is his TYL self, Dino is also TYL in this fic because I wanted to keep the usual relationship they have and that only really works if Dino is older than Hibari. Dino also doesn't have his extreme clumsiness in this because I couldn't think of a realistic reason for him to have his quirk. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The coroner's office was based in a small medical centre, which sat in an isolated part of town, that only had a few other buildings in the area. Stepping out of his vechicle, Hibari read off the facility's sign that his destination was named the Trident Medical Centre.

"Yo, Kyoya, you made it on time," Dino raised his hand up in the air in greeting. "C'mon, I'll lead the way," continued the blonde, heading towards the building's entrance but he failed to reach the door safely. Instead, he accidentaliy tripped over his own feet and slammed his handsome face into the door.

"I see that you are still a pathetic klutz. Who actually believed that it would be a wise choice to assign you to this case?" muttered Hibari.

"Hey, I've never been a klutz. Yeah, I may stumble occasionally but that doesn't make me a klutz and to answer your question, the top dog, Giotto himself, personally gave this case to me," Dino beamed, proudly, holding his palm to his sore forehead.

Rolling his eyes, Hibari followed the blonde inside the building. Hibari's mood quickly became sour, as the trip to the room where the coroner waited for them, took a supremely long time, thanks to the constant clumsiness of Dino, who walked so hasphadly that onlookers would believe him drunk. Dino's excuse, for this ridiculous sight, was that his vison was contaminated with stars, from the earlier door in face incident.

Finally, reaching their intended place, Dino introduced Hibari to the two man waiting inside. "This is my partner, Romario," indicating a moustached man, wearing a classy business suit and fitted glasses. "And this is Dr Shamal, the owner of this place," stating the name of the sleasy looking man with shoulder-length hair, outfitted in a crisp lab coat.

"Hibari Kyoya," Hibari introduced himself, as he recalled meeting Romario before, back during his police days.

"It's good to see you again, Hibari," Romario evidently also remembering his encounter with the skylark. "Hopefully Dino hasn't been too much of a problem for you."

Laughing awkwardly, Dino commented, "Everybody is a nuisance to Kyoya and he already insulted me within the first five minutes of our meeting today. What I resent is how you also seem to think that I'm a loser, Romario."

"Frankly, I don't give a damn about the troubles in your bromance," Shamal rudely butt into the conversation. "I have a date with this absolutely, gorgeous woman, so I would like us to just hurry up and proceed with our jobs, so that I can get the hell out of here."

Nodding his head, his childlike persona replaced with his serious side, Dino agreed, "Yeah, let's begin. What do you have to report, Shamal?"

"Dental records confirmed that the identity of the third victim is Hepburn Iris and the time of her death was twelve past midnight, on Monday, the twenty-first of April. It's definitely another creation of our serial killer pal. Like the other victims, she was missing a limb. This time, it was her torso."

Dino had already given Hibari the lowdown on how the earlier victims had been murdered, the night before. Both girls were missing an appendage but it differed between them. For M.M it had been her left arm, while Shitt P's missing part was her left leg. Now, Iris' torso was also absent.

"So, our killer is trying to create his very own Frankenstein," Romario mused, coming to the same conclusion that Hibari was thinking.

Running a hand through his shaggy locks, Shamal resumed detailing his report, "The cause of death was extreme blood loss. Our killer began separating the torso from the rest of the body while she still breathed. He had managed to remove three limbs before her life ceased during the fouth slice. She also showed signs of being heavily beaten. The marks left on the arms and legs seem to imply that they were created using a whip and, just like the other victims, her eyes were gouged out, thankfully after her death."

"Let me guess, more glass decorations?" Hibari muttered.

"Exactly. Inserted into Iris' eye sockets were glass eyes, the same kind that was placed into the other girls," Shamal nodded his head.

"It's interesting how consistent this killer is when it comes to adorning the corpses he creates but he is constantly changing his killing methods," remarked Romario, calmly letting out his observations.

It was true, though. The common factors between the corpses were: having a missing body part, their eyes replaced with glass replicas and finally, being dressed up in gothic lolita garb, whiie their permanantly frozen bodies were posed like marionettes, with puppet strings tightly wound around their grotesque bodies.

The actual cause of death was unique each time. Shitt P's death was a simple and ordinary murder, as it was just a basic bash to the head, with a couple deep stabs, for good measure. The spot where her leg had been chopped off was, compared to the latter victims, a much messier job. Shamal had speculated that the perpetrator had difficulities finding what sliced through flesh and bone best and had attempted dismembering multiple times with various objects.

M.M had been necklaced, meaning a tyre, covered in oil, had been forcefully shoved around her shoulders and set ablaze. This happened after she went through the tremendous torture of having her arm ripped away from her, while still having a pulse.

"Is there anything else, Shamal?" inquired Dino.

"There was something else," Shamal confirmed. "Iris' uterus had traces of scar tissue, which leads me to believe she was once pregnant."

"Know something?" Dino asked, noticing the slight change of expression in Hibari's face.

"After my chat with the Nami Middle nurse, I had my suspicions that Iris had visited her for some reason and this revelation supports my thoughts."

"It is natural for a teenager to speak about these things with a professional, especially when the professional is under an ethical code not to discuss private matters with anyone else," Romario stated.

"True but we still need to look into this. Hibari, seeing as you are already aquainted with the nurse, I'll leave you to investigate this matter. It's probably not related, though, seeing as the other girls weren't pregnant," pondered the blonde.

Glaring, Hibari growled, "I thought I told you not to order me around. Do you want to get bitten to death?"

"Ha, ha, chill out, Kyoya. It wasn't an order, just a friendly suggestion," Dino awkwardly giggled, his hands forming a protective shield, in the air, in front of him.

"Well, now that I've shared all my information, I really better get going, so I'm not late for my date," Shamal declared, heading towards the door. Halting beside the doorframe, Shamal offered some final words, before disappearing, "You guys better uncover this bastard soon because I really despise cutting up all these cute girls."

With the doctor gone and finding no reason to remain, Hibari also began departing for the door.

"Kyoya, hey, where are you going?" questioned Dino, surprised by Hibari's sudden movements.

"School," bluntly answered Hibari, continuing his march out of the medical centre, leaving a heavily sighing bronco and his mature partner behind, as they observed the skylark's departing back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking a long time to update. I don't have any intentions of abandoning this but I may take a while between updates because I am a procrastinator. This is my first time ever writing a detective mystery, so I'm not really sure if my pacing is going at a good speed or if it is just super slow. Anyway, thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Arriving at the bustling gates of Nami Middle, Hibari ignored the grating chatter and propelled his legs to the second year corridor. Taking a peek inside class 2-D and noticing the absence of their teacher, Oregano, Hibari stridently knocked his fist against the open door.

Drawing the awareness of the enclosed students, Hibari politely spoke. "Excuse me but Is Hepburn Iris available?" Obviously he knew she wouldn't ever be available for a chat again. He was just here to see if he could scour some interesting tidbits about the deceased from her classmates.

After absorbing the stranger's words, the majority of the class returned to their earlier boisterous activities. One boy, however, removed the strawberry scented lollipop that he had been lavishly sucking from his sugar coated lips and chose to respond Hibari's question.

"Iris hasn't been here all week. What is it that you wanted from her?" the young man weaved a gloved hand through his golden locks.

"That's unfortunate but the matter I came to discuss with her isn't that important. There is something else that I'm hoping you could assist me with, uh?"

"Spanner," the teenager's lazy voice suddenly proclaimed. Taking note of Hibari's perplexed expression, the blonde clarified. "It's my name."

"I see," the skylark forced a grin to form on his stern face. Spanner sounded awfully familiar and he seemed to recall Ryohei mentioning something along those lines. Could this be the Spanner he had been referring to? Lightly shaking his head, Hibari cleared his thoughts and returned to the present. "Then, Spanner, do you happen to know which people Iris kept company with?"

"Hmm, she's not particularly attached to anybody but, I suppose, I would be considered one of her friends. Though the people she spent most of her time with would be Ginger, Byakuran, Zakuro and Kikyo.

An image of a seemingly good-natured kid flashed before Hibari's mind. "When you say Byakuran, are you referring to the white haired boy in 1-A?"

"Right," Spanner briefly rolled his tongue around his delectable candy before continuing. "Zakuro and Kikyo are third years in class C, while Ginger Bread shares the same class as Iris and I. I'd introduce you to him but he hasn't showed his face yet today."

Checking the time on the ticking clock resting above the whiteboard, Hibari realized school was almost in session. Begrudgingly thanking the herbivore for his assistance, he observed as the kid shuffled back to his desk. Just as he prepared to depart the scene, a familiar voice called to him.

"Hibari, what an unexpected surprise to find you here," Oregano greeted him. Pushing her thick lenses back onto the bridge of her nose, she asked how Hibari was adjusting to his new role as an educator.

"It's been a wonderful experience so far," he lied, through gritted teeth. Gazing straight into Oregano's eyes, Hibari noticed that they were unusually moist and flickers of scarlet tarnished their gentleness. "Are you troubled by something?" the skylark questioned, his tone genuinely concerned.

"It's that obvious, huh?" she dejectedly murmured. "Timoteo requested me to attend a private meeting, this morning. He informed me that Iris had been found but…" she lowered her voice into a cheerless whisper. "But that serial killer had already claimed her. Iris is dead. I know we didn't have the best relationship but she was my student. My job is to nurture these children and offer them the tools they'll need to lead a successful future. But I failed. I failed in my role and I failed Iris." Her slim body trembled, as bitter tears slid down her cheeks.

Using his right hand to remove the glasses from his colleague, Hibari wiped the liquid off of Oregano's smooth skin with the thumb of his free hand. "Keep crying if you want to be a herbivore but you still have a duty to perform. You're meant to be a role model for those students. You have to be strong for their sakes. You can cry as much as you want when you return home but for now, be there for the students who still depend on you."

"You're right," Oregano released a minute smile, synchronized with the ringing of the bell. Passing the glasses back to their rightful owner, Hibari moved into the corridor filled with rushing students desperate not to be late to their homeroom. Watching after his fading back, Oregano mumbled, "Thank you," before greeting the students she cherished with a radiant smile.

* * *

><p>Causally slinking his arms around his chest, Hibari leaned his toned back against the auditorium wall; while idly glaring at the aggravating middle schoolers piling into the air-tight space. Timoteo had organized a special assembly to inform his pupils and staff about Iris' murder.<p>

Once the herbivores were settled in their seats, the elderly chief rose to the centre of the stage, where a microphone, connected to a podium, had been set up. "Morning, everybody. I'm sure you are all curious about this unprecedented gathering," Timoteo paused, as his sorrowful eyes looked towards the sea of people. "Most of you have likely heard the discouraging news about the recent serial killings of young, female students. As your principal, I regret to inform you all that one of our valuable students has been the latest victim."

Following the prompt nodding of the boss' colourless hair, Moretti (one of the teacher's) initialized the projector to display a photograph of the deceased, behind Timoteo. Stifling the volume of his yawn with his palm, Hibari reflected that the image that had been selected was a replica of the one discovered on her I.D card.

"Some of you will recognize this face, while others were never given the opportunity to encounter this lost soul. Her name was Hepburn Iris and she was a second year student in Class 2-D. Let us now devote a moment of silence to honour Miss Hepburn's memory."

The bulk of the crowd mutely bowed their heads to pay their respects. Signalling the end of the mournful scene, Timoteo uttered the final words of this tragic congregation.

"As most of you are probably aware, the culprit behind Miss Hepburn's death is still at large. Therefore, the police may contact you as part of their ongoing investigations. If you are contacted, I expect that you shall cooperate with them as much as you possibly can. Now Elena, our school nurse, has arranged for grief counsellors for anybody who wishes to talk to somebody in a safe and comfortable environment. Please, if you aren't coping in any way, do not hesitate to visit one of them."

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was gloomy as Hibari escorted his temporary class back to their enclosure. Examining the students as they returned to their desks, the detective was irked by the upbeat feelings that Byakuran was emitting. Spanner's words revolved around his mind, repeating the statement made about the relationship between Byakuran and Iris.<p>

Yet, instead of being clouded by despair, Byakuran's expression painted a tranquil simper. Still, an inhumane vibe wasn't evidence of any wrongdoing. For all Hibari knew, Byakuran might be the type to perpetually mask his true feelings. The sort of person who would never relent to the destruction of their brilliantly crafted façade. Even if their heart were to spill scarlet tears, they would erase any trace of sorrow with their plastic smile.

The skylark's desire to interrogate the white orchid dissolved, as his cruel gaze bore witness to the bubbly, blabbermouth on the verge of a meltdown.

"Kyoko…she's not sick is she?" Haru miserably enquired, to no one in particular. "That…that monster caught her already, didn't he?"

"Haru, don't go around making terrible assumptions…" commanded Hibari.

"Why not? We're all thinking it anyway. She and I were meant to feast on cakes the day she disappeared but I cancelled on her at the last, stupid second! Because of me, Kyoko was obviously captured and slaughtered by that disgusting psychopath!" Haru slammed her forehead against her wooden desk and her slender body convulsed into distressed sobs.

"I'm positive Kyoko's alive," Yamamoto positively chimed in his notions.

"Yamamoto's right, Haru. We have to believe that Kyoko's alright," motivated Tsuna.

Hibari opened his mouth to tempt the pony-tailed herbivore into ceasing her premature tears, when Nagi unexpectedly ascended from her chair. In her serene accent, she stated, "You weren't the last person to see Kyoko because, on Wednesday afternoon, I saw her with a boy dressed in the Kokuyo uniform."

Hibari was half expecting for Haru to shout out some overblown retort but she opted to maintain leaking her inner turmoil onto the hard surface her skull was buried in. Nonetheless, Hana decided to delve herself into the profound discussion.

"Nagi, can you describe the Kokuyo guy?"

"…Um, he was distinctive."

"Distinctive? Were his eyes heterochromic, with one being extraordinarily red? And would you say his hair is styled like a pineapple?"

"…Yes…"

Hibari queried, "Do you know this guy?"

"Yeah. He's Kyoko's boyfriend, Rokudo Mukuro," disclosed Hana.

Lifting her damp face, Haru's cherry stained eyes shot a concentrated glance towards Hana. "Kyoko wasn't dating anybody. She would've told me if she had, desu."

Interrupting the flow of the conversation, Hibari decided it would be better if they continued the discussion away from the curious eyes of the onlooking students. "Nagi, Haru and Hana, go outside. The rest of you, get some work done and behave, or else I'll bite you all to death when I return."

The three adolescent girls lined up against the exterior wall of their classroom, all looking as if they were about to get their mug shots taken. Carefully scrutinizing their facial features', the raven haired man prodded them to recite their tales.

According to the overemotional herbivore, she and Kyoko had previously organized an eventful trip to a local bakery to taste test the brand, new triple chocolate lemon fudge cake. Haru ended up bailing without much warning because she had an incomplete assignment due the next day. Sacrificing yummy cakes for the boredom of homework, the duo had waved goodbye at the gates of Nami Middle and that had been the last time Haru had seen Kyoko.

The story of the timid Nagi went as such. After being dismissed from the rigours of education, Nagi's afternoon destination had been the school library. Engrossing herself in some paperback, fantasy novel, she spent a peaceful hour there before departing for her home.

Passing through the shopping district, she had come across, by chance, Kyoko with a handsome kid that, based on his attire, attended Kokuyo Middle School. Nagi hadn't halted her progress to engage in conversation, so that was the last time she had encountered Kyoko.

From Hana, Hibari uncovered the details surrounding the association between Kyoko and Rokudo Mukuro. Hana exposed that Mukuro was an infamous delinquent and that diminutive piece of information had caused Kyoko to keep her relationship under wraps because she didn't want people to assume that he was a negative influence on her.

The reason for the truth to have also remained concealed from Haru was because Kyoko failed to employ enough faith into her lively friend. According to Hana, Kyoko believed that Haru's loose tongue would have spilled all the details about her relationship with Mukuro to absolutely everyone. Therefore, Kyoko and Hana made a pact to refrain from sharing the pivotal news with Haru.

Swallowing the urge to liberate his irritation, Hibari finally experienced some elation from this tiresome undercover job. The discovery of Rokudo Mukuro was a significant breakthrough, as a connection had emerged between the missing, Sasagawa Kyoko, and the second victim, Kokuyo Middle School's; M.M.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry for not updating this for a couple months. I don't have any good excuses but I'm gonna try and update this at least once a week now. Now to finally answer soshi185's question: this fic is an original plot that is inspired by Innocent Grey's visual novel, Kara no Shoujo (Girl In A Shell). **


End file.
